magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzume
Suzume (すずめ, Suzume) is the former princess of Solaris Kingdom and the long lost sister of Eris and Eliette. After encountering Eris in Solaris, she was relieved to see that Suzume was not dead. When the Medium was reaching its maximum capacity of power, Suzume aided Eris when she used her Extreme Magic. When Eris and Suzume fight, they are similar as a duo who fight gracefully and deadly. Appearance Suzume appears to be a young, slender woman due to the gifts of the mermaids who have nurtured and cared for her. During the times when the mermaids took care of her, the length of her hair goes down to her back and the color of the hair changes to a light blue with a hint of white. She wears mermaid scales and wears less clothing to recreate the appearance of the mermaids who took care of her. The golden adornments worn on her neck, her two wrists, her hips, and her shoes are her Djinn Metal Vessels. She wears a crown on her head which represents the Djinn that she is currently using. History When Queen Sola and King Solus had their first female child- which was Suzume, the first invasion of the Magnostadt to the Solar Kingdom has come. When Queen Sola brought Suzume to the maids, she told them to put her in a safe area. The maids across the entire kingdom into the ocean, where there was no trouble. However, bandits have found the maids from escaping. One of the maids knew that the ocean had mermaids still living so she put Suzume on the water. After the bandits killed the maids, they tried to look for Suzume but the mermaids already took her and cared for her for the rest of time. Abilities The Rusalki Grotto is known for making water magic based weapons that are able to deal mass destruction to those who live on the ground. Mother Rusalki, the queen of the Rusalki Grotto gifted Suzume a giant chakram, similar to what Eris wields, for her weapon. Suzume possesses water magic from the blessings of the mermaids in the Rusalki Grotto which leaves her a huge advantage when she can not rely on her weapon to fight. Suzume fights with grace which leaves her enemies confused and in awe due to how beautiful Suzume fights. When Suzume wields her Chakram, she swings it with a certain formation in order for the chakram to do certain spells. Chakram The chakram is a giant ring shaped weapon that originates from the Rusalki Grotto but is passed to the Solaris Kingdom. The giant chakram is able to slice things with precision and within a single cut. However, when the wielder possesses a certain magic or owns a Djinn, the chakram will gain the power within the source of power and gain unique abilities for the wielder to use. Since Suzume possesses water magic from herself and her Djinn, she is able to cast water based attacks and spells from the chakram. When other people attempt to wield the owner's chakram, it will seem impossible for them to lift because it does not recognize the owner. However when the owner lifts the chakram, the chakram will be light as a feather. the owner will be able to attack their enemies with quick and precise slashes. Physical Abilities Suzume is a proficient, strong dancer and chakram wielder. At a very young age, Rusalki and her warrior mentors taught her how to fight with her chakram. When they told her about her actual past, she wanted to know how to fight like the Solarians, which makes her incorporate two fight styles into one. When the Great Exam was about to take place, Suzume was able to stop the Leviathan from invading the grotto with ease due to the complex training she had. Fighting the Leviathan requires accurate predictions and fast attacks, which Suzume was able to master from the countless days of training. Proficient Knowledge, Stamina, and Agility Since Suzume received exclusive training from Rusalki and her warrior mentors, she has been taught how to dodge and predict any incoming attacks. With the power of the mermaid blessings and countless days of training, she is able to master the art to predict and dodge any incoming attacks. Suzume was also taught about the history of the world and the world of Alma Torran with the help of Rusalki and her scholar mentors. She was able to read the Torran language in less than a week, while humans take a year or two to understand the Torran language. Incorporating her vast amount of knowledge and her fighting style, she is able to gather information and predict attacks. Metal Vessel The Metal Vessel that Suzume possesses is Neptune (ネプチューン, Nepuchūn), the god of the seas. She was able to capture the hidden dungeon that was underneath the Rusalki Grotto. Due to Neptune being a water djinn and Suzume already being a water deity, she is able to possess Neptune's power and still keep her water magic powers. By combining those two powers, Suzume becomes an unstoppable force that not even Alibaba can stop. Djinn Weapon Equip: Suzume channels water from any source from a body of water or the water molecules from thin air. She drowns her chakram with water until the weapon is entirely covered with water. The chakram becomes a shining, light blue chakram with pearls around the flat surface of the Chakram. This weapon is an exact resemblance of what Neptune used. * Vainel Eijlat Alghadab ''(Water God's Wheel of Wrath)'': '''Suzume knocks her enemies from a high level with her Metal Vessel and creates a water wheel that explodes in front of her chakram. * '''Vainel Alqirs Majnun ''(Water God's Lunatic Discus): Suzume throws her chakram directly in front of her and spins, as it spins the target(s) caught in the spinning chakram will be affected. * '''Vainel Tahatum Alsilsila '(Water God's Chain Crash): Suzume will surround the blade of the chakram with water. When she attacks multiple targets, the water mark will bear into her enemies. By the time she hits multiple targets, she throws the chakram and it will bounce at the water marks that was on her enemies. Djinn Equip: '''Suzume's Djinn Equip only adds the golden adornments, which act as a strengthening source for her martial arts skills. Suzume is very proficient with her Djinn Equip. Since her power source is from any forms of liquid, she has a huge power source and an advantage in sea battles. She is able to manifest from bodies of water and gather energy from water molecules to make water. She is also capable of bending water, which means she can turn water into ice or steam. With this power, she is able to defend from any large incoming attacks and attack enemies with lethal water abilities. * '''Vainel Dawwama ''(Water God's Whirlpool): While Suzume is reciting her spell, her chakram moves on its own to enlarge itself, the chakram becomes a giant hole. When she unleashes the spell, the hole that is created by the chakram becomes a giant water geyser which burns and kills all organisms who are in the chakram. After she unleashes the geyser, the chakram will sense if there is any life remaining in the area. If the chakram finds life, it will suck the life into a giant aquarium filled with death. Magical Abilities When Suzume lived in the Rusalki Grotto, she possesses the blessings of Rusalki which gives her additional water magic abilities. She is a talented and deadly magician that is able to bend, shape, and create water from the palm of her hands. The unique factor about the civilization of the Rusalki Grotto is that they are capable to create water spells and attacks without the use of hands or weapons. This makes Suzume rely on her physical strength and precise hand movements instead of carrying a wand to battle. * '''Streaming the water:' Suzume can draw water from a source that she can move around the water bodies. * Water ring: Suzume can create a ring of water around her body which can be used for both defense and offense, such as shooting ice shards or sending water whips at their opponent. * Water gimbals: '''Suzume can create gimbals, or two rotating rings of water, around their bodies. This has both defensive and offensive capabilities, such as being used as a cannon. * '''Ice Spear: '''Suzume can freeze a stream of water into a spike and firing it at the intended target. * '''Ice Prison: This technique covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. By finely controlling the position of the person within, this technique can restrict the motions of an opponent's hands, thus rendering them powerless. * Healing: Suzume has the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. She can use her water abilities to heal by surrounding a sick, injured, or possibly a dead person with water, which glows during the process. When Suzume is infused with spiritual knowledge, a variation of this technique can be used to calm angry spirits that float around the world. Stats Trivia * Her name means water sparrow. * Suzume's hobbies are fashion and beauty. * Eris and Suzume act as a duo when fighting alongside each other * Suzume hates sushi * Suzume loves listening to the ocean waves crash when she has free time Category:Magician Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Female Characters